


In the Heartlands [Podfic]

by Claudia_flies, sarahyellow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Explicit Sexual Content, Foreskin Play, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Supersoldier Serum, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudia_flies/pseuds/Claudia_flies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyellow/pseuds/sarahyellow
Summary: He doesn’t touch it then and tries not to think about it later. The same way he tries not to think about how fast the cuts on his back and sides and arms are healing under the ragged clothing.The serum heals things, and Bucky tries to figure out how to deal with what it’s given him.A shameless PWP.





	In the Heartlands [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In the Heartlands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558266) by [Claudia_flies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudia_flies/pseuds/Claudia_flies). 



<http://www.mediafire.com/file/y2tab3t0o06t0gn/In_the_Heartlands.mp3/file>


End file.
